Diamond Tiara
by QueenElement
Summary: You'd think that life would be easier than this, but you'd be wrong. My life is a complected mess. How can my life be so messed up by just one diamond tiara , signing off for the last time Hermione
1. Wrong

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY I WILL NOT DO ANOTHER DISCLAIMER  
**

* * *

 **HERMIONE POV (point of view)  
**

* * *

I am walking and guess who I bump into , DRACO BLOODY MALFOY . Dear merlin i swear some day im gonna kill him. And the weird thing is when i bumped into him , all he did was say nothing and walked away. I MEAN it's a good hing and all he didn't make a snarky comment but , I mean, he usally says "argggghhh Granger don't touch me , the mudblood might be spreadable" or "Don't touch me you stupid mudblood" . Ive tole him 1,0000 time that ,mudblood nickname is getting old. argggggg he just infuriates me! But what **IS** going on with him , he hasn't said anything mean to me all week , now that i think about it he hasn't said **ANYTHING** to **ANYONE** for a week. And he's ghostly pale , and that's saying something because he's usually pale! AARRGG i shouldn't be noticing anything like this ,but , everyone has noticed... I wonder what's going on with him... time to find out.


	2. Houston draco has a problem

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER DRACO'S POV

 _I don't feel so good come to think of it, I haven't felt good in awhile. I haven't felt good since my veela side came into full affect. And if I don't find my mate by my 18_ _th_ _Birthday, ill die. And I don't want to die, so I've a got a few girl's that might be my mate. Here's my list:_

 _Lavender Brown (oh, please no!)_

 _Cho Chang (no just no)_

 _Ginny Weasley (Please No! I do want to live)_

 _And Hermione Granger_

But Blaise Zabini quickly brought me out of my thoughts

"Man you look deathly pale, and that's saying something coming from you, is it because you know, you're a veela" Blaise said but he whispered the last part.

"Yeah" I said

"We really need to find your mate, and I really don't want you to die"

"Wow thanks" I say rolling my eyes. I'm worried I wont find my mate and I hate being deathly pale. You are wondering why I said Hermione Granger on my list and your going to say "But you're a muggleborn hater and so is your father, oh and have you forgotten YOUR FATHER IS A DEATH EATER! " yes well my father was forced to get the dark mark and my father and I don't hate muggleborn we just pretend we do to stay alive. But Granger's so different from me I DO NOT LIKE HER, with her know-it-all attitude and that soft curly hair, those almond eyes. BUT I DO NOT LIKE HER, or do I?

thank you guys so much for reading , THANKS ~QueenElement


	3. ABORT ABORT

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter**

 **))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Hermione Pov**

I'm walking down the corridor when I get called to the headmaster's. Alright so my mind is racing with thought's like, did I get into trouble , what did I do?.

Once I reach professor Dumbledore's, I give the gargoyles the password (the password is butterstick) and they slide right open.

And then I see Professor Dumbledore with two middle-aged people sitting right in front of him.

One of them is a woman, with dirty blond hair, and she had deep blue eyes with milky white skin.

The man how ever was the complete opposite of his wife I think. He had dark brown very curly hair, with brown eyes and dark-ish skin.

Once I had stepped in they turned to me, the lady had a small tiara sitting on her (curly) dirty blond hair.

"May I help you?" I asked politely

"Oh my" The woman had said. Professor Dumbledor coughed and said, "Ummmm….. Miss. Frost meet your real parents "

I'm looking behind me I see no other girl standing there so that must mean… IM MISS. FROST?!

"Um there must be a mistake my name is Hermione G-r-a-n-g-e-r Granger NOT Frost " I say a bit flabbergasted. "Miss. Granger-Frost, there is no mistake, your foster parents –The Granger's- adopted you" Said Dumbledore. "These are your real parent's."

"NO NO, YOUR LIEING, my parents are in West London right now. THEY ARE NOT SITTING INFRONT OF ME!" I said VERY AGNRY. Mr and Mrs Frost looked very surprised at my outburst. But right now I hate everyone and every thing. I ran out of the headmaster's office almost in tears and I ran to a place were I always felt safe , a secret cherry blossom tree in the middle of the forbidden forest. I found I a long time ago when I was upset over the whole Ron/Lavender ordeal. Anyways I'm goanna go and cry now bye


End file.
